Abel Koopa
Abel Koopagon is the second-most drawn out of OhNoItsAiva 's Aivalings and the 4th youngest, being 16. His first & oldest design of him a normal koopaling with a pink & blue coloration, which was used from March 2015-July 2015. His second design was a redesign used from October 2015-November 2015, which looked similar to his current design. After a 3 month disappearance, he was resigned a third time (into a Koopa at first) & changed into a Koopagon. He has the element of fire. His best friend is Nolan Cody Koopa. As of August 28, 2016, Abel been reverted back into a Koopa Bio As Human Before the accident, Abel was a bunner boy who was a dick to Aiva, causing her depression. He was fairly popular and was one of the biggest assholes. As Koopa During the accident, Abel was transformed to a much more eviler version of himself, but unlike actual Abel, he wasn't a bunner, instead, obeyed Bowser's orders. Until he turned 15 (in Koopa years, they age faster than humans), Matthew took over and becamed friends with Aiva, who became A.S. Forte. Designs Beta/Never released designs First and Original Design His first and original design was never released to the public, however, Aiva drawn some of the older versions of her koopalings for an 1 year anniversary thing revealing the first design of Abel. She lost the concept art of Abel as well. Fortgotten Design This one was never released to the public, as it was the design Abel had before he made a official appearance on Fantendo as a recolor of Larry. Abel had a similar appearance to his next design, only his Larry hair had 3 spikes instead of 6, and he had a blue ponytail. He wore the same vest and jeans. His eyes, horns, teeth, and eyebrows remained the same. Beta "Mohawk Abel" This one was only posted once as he had bangs. Abel looked older and his jeans were ripped. Everything else looked the same. Pre-Abel Koopagon Abel's pre-koopagon form was only posted 2 times. He was basically Abel Koopagon in Koopa form. His shell was dark gray with green rings. He has 3 fangs, similar to Aidan. His head is now blue with a scar. His eyes are now green. His hair is a resemblence to the real Abel. He wears dark gray pants and hoodie. Official/Released Designs The Recolor Abel's first official design to the public was basically a recolor of Larry, only with a pink a blue coloration. His horns grew, while his teeth, eyebrows. His vest appears to be removed. The Mohawk Aiva decided to remake him, only a bit more original. Abel gained Lemmy's mohawk with the pink, blue coloration. This was the only change to Abel. The Koopagon This was a major change to Abel, as it was basically a remodel of Pre-Abel Koopagon. He has a more dragon appearance. His shell was removed and replaced with wings and spikes. His tail is longer and his body appears snake-like. Everything else from the Pre-design remained the same. The Koopagon 2.0 Abel was redesigned again on June 10, 2016. His entire body is officially dark blue. His eyes are now brown. He wears a green tank top and a dark gray vest, similar to Aiva. His smaller teeth appear to be missing, leaving him with 3 fangs. He is shown to have a scar by his left eye and on his tail. The Koopa 2.0 On August 28, 2016, Aiva remade Abel to his former Koopa self, only now his skin is cyan, his head is still dark blue, and his hair color and eye color remained the same, however, his eyebrows and shell were removed. He wears a torn up vest, reference to his first design, with a dark blue t-shirt. He now has black and red jeans. He now wears dark blue shoes and is the only Aivaling to wear shoes. Designs 1 Year Ago.png|Abel and his other siblings in order of creation. This reveals Abel first design (the first koopa in the image on the left.) Aiva's first deviation.png|Abel's first official design. Another original Abel.png|The "Mohawk Abel" design. A slightly different version of Abel.png|The Beta "Mohawk Abel" Pre-Abel Koopagon.png|Pre-Abel Koopagon, as this was a major change to Abel Koopa. Abel Koopagon.png|Abel's Koopagon design ModernAbel.png|The 2nd version of Abel Koopagon Abel Koopa.png|His Koopa redesign Trivia *Abel was Aiva's first actual koopaling to be created, back in June 2014. **He is also the oldest OC that's currently active *Abel has an Irish background. *Abel's Misdeed/Mysvarian counterpart is named Heavy Misdeed/Scorchy Mysvarian. *Abel is the only one of the main 7 to not have a Novis counterpart (Abel was on hiatus the time Novises were being created) *Abel's behavior is constantly changing due to the fact Aiva's relationship with him is going down. Category:Koopagons Category:Bready's characters Category:Koopalings